MU2K14:Unyielding X-Men
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Rogue and her team of X-Men fight threats not just for mutants but humans as well they're not just uncanny or astonishing they're Unyielding!
1. Chapter 1

**UNYIELDING X-MEN #1**

**Recovering Part 1 **

**By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett**

**The events of Armageddon X have dealt the Children of the Atom a major blow. The X-Men lost two members the mansion was destroyed;Utopia is an unfamiliar rock. But as the X-Men have always shown they are an unyielding force,they deal with sorrow and recover. Now the X-Men find themselves recovering Rogue leads a team of X-Men while the mansion/school is being rebuilt. Their goal continue to pursue the dream.**

**Underneath,Manhattan,New York:**

**Rogue: Thanks for coming y'all.**

**Surge: No problem Rogue.**

**Gentle: It's our pleasure.**

**Pixie: So this is the Morlock Tunnels?**

**Rogue: Yes Pixie ah reckon you all weren't born yet to remember.**

**Gentle: No, but this was where the massacre happen is it not?**

**Rogue: Yes,Nezhno this is the place.**

**The three young mutants follow Rogue as they walk through the tunnels.**

**Pixie: There used to be so many morlocks down here am I right.**

**Surge: From what was told millions,all lead by Callisto.**

**Gentle: Where is Callisto these days ?**

**Rogue: Sadly, y'all she and many other former mutants who lost their powers formed this group X-Cell remember.**

**Surge: That's right.**

**Pixie turns her attention to a homeless family.**

**Pixie: My god I didn't know there were people down here.**

**Homeless Mother: It's quite alright my dear.**

**Surge: How many are down here ma'am?**

**Homeless Mother: Many families see for yourselves.**

**The young X-Men look in shock to which was once the a community of Morlocks now a community of the less fortunate. **

**Gentle: It would seem this tunnels are not so vacant,my friends. come here!**

**Rogue: What! My God! So many people.**

**Even the veteran X-Men is surprised but her eyes catch something. Two twins who were flying.**

**Rogue: (pointing at the twins) Look up there!**

**Homeless Mother: Oh my that's Dylan and Cole.**

**Pixie: Are there mutants down here?**

**Homeless Mother: A few.**

**Rogue: A few?**

**Homeless Mother: Six in all they all are orphans. But we all watch over the young ones like Dylan and Cole. Then there's little tammy there. And Sammie is around somewhere. Juan is probably up on the streets. And Bruce the oldest is right there talking his friend. Everyone! We have special guest,the X-Men.**

**Rogue and her young companions are surprise but the kind woman smiles.**

**Homeless Mother: (laughing) Didn't think I knew who you were.**

**Many of the people come over interact with the X-Men including the six orphan mutants.**

**Bruce: Wow the X-Men! **

**Dylan: Look she has wing Cole.**

**Cole: And pink hair. **

**Pixie: Hello.**

**Sammie: You have tattoos **

**Gentle: Yes I do they help me a lot.**

**Sammie: Cool.**

**Rogue: So y'all take of each other ma'am.**

**Homeless Mother: You can call me Jean.**

**Rogue: Ok Jean…..would you excuse me.**

**Rogue steps away answers her comm-link.**

**Rogue: Yes.**

**Mimic: (on comm-link) Rogue are you guys ok?**

**Rogue: We're fine how goes the repairs?**

**Mimic: Stark,Reed Richards are here with the Professor all is going well.**

**Rogue: Good. Be back soon.**

**Meanwhile..**

**Bruce: So why do you where those?**

**Surge: They help me control my powers. What are your powers,Bruce?**

**Bruce: Well all my senses are really good and I can see in the dark.**

**Pixie: That's pretty cool. Rogue everything alright?**

**Rogue: Its fine **

**Jean: So what bring the X-Men down?**

**Gentle: We're paying our respect this area used to belong to another community they were called.**

**Jean: The morlocks I know. We found the children down here. **

**The team are shocked to hear what Jean tells them. It was then Juan returns and he is thrilled to see Rogue and the gang. Rogue and the other spend hours chatting with all. Till it was time to leave.**

**Rogue: Well it was a real pleasure meeting y'all but me have to go.**

**Jean: You are welcome here anytime.**

**Tammy the little cat girl gives Rogue a sparkling rock.**

**Rogue: Oh thank darling.**

**Tammy: Welcome...bye..bye**

**The X-Men depart..**

**Surge: Can believe it six mutant kids living amongst norma humans and they care.**

**Rogue: Now that right there is what we fight for.**

**The group take time to think about what they saw. Moments later they hear screams and gun fire coming for the tunnels. Rogue and her team rush back through the tunnels with Surge getting ther first.**

**Surge: Oh my God!**

**Pixie: No!**

**Gentle: It can't be.**

**Rogue falls to her knees and begins to cry. What the see are endless bodies of people dead. Which reminds Rogue the Mutant Massacre years ago. Pixie calls…**

**Pixie: Bruce!...Dylan!...Cole!**

**Surge: Tammy!**

**Gentle: How did this happen?**

**Jean: (injured) They're gone they took them.**

**Rogue: Jean! Are you alright hon?**

**Surge: She bleed for the head Rogue.**

**Rogue: Jean who did this?**

**Jean (crying) It was like they came for the bowels of hell. They killed everyone left one took the children, before a rock fell hit me over the head but I saw one of them. His hair long and black hair. I...think...I think he was an Indian. He...had…(passed out)**

**Rogue: Scalphunter. Pixie get Jean the nearest hospital. From tell bring the others**

**Pixie: Got it.**

**Surge: Going after them right?**

**Rogue: You damn right we are the Marauders are back and we're gonna hunt them down.**

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

UNYIELDING X-MEN #2

RECOVERING PART 2

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

Previously…

Rogue along with Pixie,Gentle and Surge venture into the former Morlock Tunnels to pay their respects to the horror which was known as the ,deep in the tunnels a new community has occupied the tunnels. Rogue and her young companions are amazed to see that among the community are 6 young mutants. Sadly,the peaceful time turns to horror when another massacre happens and the six young mutants are gone. One clue that Rogue knows for sure is the Marauders are involved now the hunt is on.

Manhattan,New York:

Rogue,Gentle and Surge wait near the tunnel entrance,pixie returns.

Rogue: Gwen how's Jean?

Pixie:She suffer a concussion but she'll be fine doctors say they'll keep her overnight.

Surge: That's good but we need to find the Marauders and….

Rogue: Easy now y'all forget we're X-Men. This is not about revenge Noriko.

Surge: I know Rogue I'm just…

Gentle: (places his hand on Surge's shoulder) We're all worried about the kids,Noriko.

Pixie: (pointing up) Look guys!

The group looks up and they can see a familiar jet coming in.

Surge: The Blackbird!

The jet descends and the rest of Rogue's team arrive Warpath,Psylocke,Sunspot,Magma,Shatterstar,Hepzibah and Mimic.

Psylocke: Pixie filled us in.

Warpath: Are there any survivors?

Rogue: Only one James Gwen took her to the hospital.

Magma: And we're sure it's the Marauders?

Gentle:That's the description Jean gave us .

Rogue: That's right and she described,Scalphunter.

Hepzibah: So what's our plan,Rogue.

Rogue: We find clues and we track them down.

The team ventures back into the tunnels and return back into the scene of the crime.

Sunspot: My God why did they do this?

Shatterstar: (studying a body) This was done by a mini gun guys.

Warpath: Definitely,Scalphunter m.o

Mimic: Guys over here!

The team approaches Mimic and he directs the team to a small opening.

Hepzibah:Do you hear that.

Mimic:Hear what?

Hepzibah: Crying. Someone is crying.

Rogue: Crying? There's another survivor y'all.

Psylocke:(using telepathy) Yes it's true someone is down there.

Rogue: Betsy can you see the person.

Psylocke:Yes. I see a little girl she's scared so scared.

Pixie:Little girl? That's Tammy!

Psylocke: I see. It's your call Rogue.

Rogue approaches opening in the wall and calls out to the young mutant girl.

Rogue: Tammy...Tammy. It's Rogue ,darling remember me? Tammy ah know you're scared but it's alright. Please,hon can you come out?

The X-Men wait patiently and a few minutes later the little mutant girl appears the first person she sees is Rogue.

Rogue: Come on darling.

Tammy:(wiping tears away) Everyone is gone.

Rogue picks up the little cat mutant and carries her away.

Pixie:I'll take her Rogue.

Rogue hands Tammy over to Pixie.

Pixie: Come on. Close your eyes don't look okay.

Rogue: Take her back to the blackbird.

Psylocke: Rogue I read hear mind she saw it. The Marauders are involved. And you know where that leads too.

Warpath: Sinister.

Magma:What I want to know is how the got in here without someone noticing (pointing). The entrance is there and there's nowhere else.

Suddenly a flash of light appears and a medium man appears, he was bald had tattoos all over his arms. He seemed to be looking for something. However he was surrounded my Rogue and her team.

?:The X-Men!

Rogue: Who are you?

?:Please don't hurt me I've done nothing.

Warpath grabs the man by the throat.

Warpath:We asked you a question? Now talk!

?: Pl….ease I...ca...n't b….reathe

Hepzibah touches Warpath on the shoulder. Warpath releases the man.

Rogue: Ah say again who are you?

?: My name is Darius.

Psylocke:Why are you here?

Darius: I came here to find.

Surge:He's looking for Tammy. Aren't you!

Darius: Whose Tammy?

Mimic: He's playing us for fools.

Darius: No!I don't know anyone named Tammy.

Rogue: Betsy.

Psylocke reads his thoughts.

Psylocke: Hm..interesting I see someone has mental blocks. What are you hiding ?

Before Psylocke could complete her task. Hepzibah alerts everyone.

Hepzibah: Everyone look here a secret entrance.

Gentle: That would explain how the Marauders got in here.

Surge: What about this Darius guy? I don't trust this guy he just pops up out of no where?

Psylocke: I agree with Noriko. I saw his thoughts he has some impressive mental blocks Rogue. We can let this guy go.

Rogue: Maybe ah should take a crack at him.

Mimic: I don't think that's a good idea.

Psylocke: I agree no telling what would happen.

Rogue: You're right can't take chance.

The X-Men ponder what to do with Darius.

Rogue: We can't let this block our objective. Hepzibah you Warpath,Shatterstar,Gentle and Surge investigate the passage.

Hepzibah: We're on it.

Rogue: Stay in touch y'all.

Surge: Right.

As the five members depart and enter the passage Rogue and the rest stay behind.

Rogue: We'll catch up but first we need to honor these people with a proper burial. Amara gonna need your help.

Magma:My pleasure.

The remaining X-Men gathered all the bodies the could while Magma used her powers to create a huge grave. Once she was finished burning a big enough hole,Rogue and the other buried the the slain citizens in the huge hole.

Rogue: (praying over the grave) Ah promise. We promise we'll find the one who did as for you ah don't know who or where you came from.

Darius: Please I know nothing.

Psylocke:Sure you don't. I'm taking him bad to the blackbird.

Rogue: Be careful Betsy.

Psylocke: Aren't I always let's move . (whispers in his ear) And if you like of running you don't want to know what I'll do to you.

Psylocke escorts Darius back up to the Blackbird.

Mimic:Now we catch up the others right.

Rogue: Right

MEANWHILE IN THE SECRET ENTRANCE

Surge:Any sign Warpath?

Warpath: (Reading tracks) By the looks of these track I said they've been through here less than an hour ago.

Hepzibah: I agree and I smell gunpowder.

Shatterstar: Then they can't be too far.

The team travels further into the tunnel until it's opens to a clearing. As soon as the team steps they are greeted with gunfire. The team takes cover.

Warpath: Damn! I didn't that everyone okay?

Gentle: We're fine! Who's shooting at us?

Shatterstar:I can see! It's him Scalphunter!

Scalphunter:(shooting his mini gun) So the X-Men are here! You always playing the heroes!

Hepzibah: We must move Surge go!

Surge: I'm on it!

Surge shots off like a bolt of lightning she runs so fast Scalphunter can't lock on. While Scalphunter is distracted the other move in.

Scalphunter: Damn,electric speedster! However,I did a little remodeling.

Scalphunter pulls out a detonator and pulls it. The ceiling explodes and cause a cave in.

Warpath: look out!

The X-Men are buried under rock.

Scalphunter: So long X-Men…

Will the X-Men survive? Who is Darius? See you next time.

To Be Continued


End file.
